Past Memories
by fordmagenta
Summary: Tras los acontecimientos acaecidos en RE6 la vida de Piers da un vuelco, para él la verdad ya no existe, nada es lo que parece y la única realidad es la que su mente le deja ver.
1. Chapter 1

**Past Memories**

Este fic responde a un reto propuesto por el foro "Resident Evil: Behind the horror" que consiste en reunir a personajes que, de otra manera, no estarían juntos en un "one shot"

La historia la he basado en un dibujo de mismo título que he hecho y podéis encontrar en mi galería de DeviantArt, donde estoy registrada como gertrudisesmeraldina.

En este caso he elegido a Piers Nivans y a Rebecca Chambers como protagonistas. En el caso de Piers es más obvio el porqué de sus acciones a lo largo de la narración, en el de Rebecca… Bueno, es una de las grandes desaparecidas en Resident Evil, así que le han podido pasar muchas cosas con los años, ¿verdad? Aclaro que para este relato contaría con 35 años, teniendo en cuenta la diferencia de edad entre ella y Piers.

La inspiración la he encontrado en pequeñas frases que he incluido en el texto, como no las he escrito literales y no quería que resultara burdo a la vista no las he señalado, así que os diré de donde han salido por si os apetece echar un vistazo. Se trata de las películas "Martín (Hache)" dirigida por Adolfo Aristarain y "Alta fidelidad" dirigida por Stephen Frears, amén de la canción "Hipnosis" de Arma Blanca.

***ACTUALIZACIÓN***

Nunca concebí esta historia para ser de un único capítulo y, tras un tiempo, he vuelto a trabajar en ella para cambiar eso. Por ahora he reescrito lo que tenía, añadiendo cosas nuevas, dividiéndolo en tres capítulos de unas 2000 palabras cada uno y ya estoy redactando un cuarto que espero no decepcione a nadie.

Sin más, confío en que os guste y podáis disfrutarlo.

* * *

I

_¿Libertad? ¿Dónde quieres encontrar libertad?_

Lunes, lluvioso.

A nadie le gustan los lunes, siempre son un mal día. El inicio de una nueva semana significa volver a la rutina, retomar al trabajo, los estudios, las cargas. Esa vez era incluso peor, porque era uno de esos días sin sol ni viento, sólo nubes grises en el cielo. Una mañana fría como pocas. Tan gélida era que las saetas de los relojes dejaba heladas. Nadie osaría desafiar al clima y salir de paseo, mucho menos él, que permanecía contemplando al vacío a través de una deslucida ventana.

Fuera la lluvia repiqueteaba absurdamente contra el gastado vidrio, desentonando una vieja canción que hablaba de sueños rotos y amores perdidos. Sería tan fácil sentarse junto al fuego a escuchar esa triste melodía, en cambio otra cosa era querer hacerlo. Tras varias semanas de encierro en esa cloaca, al fin le dejarían salir y buscar venganza. Sin embargo no todo era tan sencillo y su mente estaba hecha un lío.

¿Desde cuándo su vida era tan complicada? ¿En qué instante se había perdido a sí mismo? Quizás fuera cuando le amputaron el brazo derecho y le extrajeron el ojo del mismo lado; o puede que sucediera cuando su capitán y amigo le dijo que debía dejar el trabajo; o tal vez pasara cuando sus padres le repudiaron. Lo cierto era que ocurrió en el momento en que todas esas personas a las que había amado, a las que había protegido, en las que había confiado, le dieron la espalda porque les amedrentaba y asqueaba su mutilada apariencia.

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que todo se fuera a la mierda y aún le dolía como el primer día. ¿Acaso temiera estar solo por el resto de su vida? Pocas personas, a causa de su pasado, se sentían así a los 28 años de edad. Él se sentía así. Entonces creía lógico exigir algún tipo de resarcimiento mientras observaba la calle, ¿a quién diablos iba a importarle el futuro estando tan marcado por el pasado?

Igual no era ese el motivo. Es posible que todo fuera por esa mujer de apariencia frágil, piel pálida y cuerpo escuálido. Esa señorita de grandes ojos azules y cortos cabellos castaños; esa dama cuya figura de espaldas recordaba a la de un chiquillo; esa doncella que no era bella y, sin embargo, detentaba algo atrayente ajeno a ella. Quizá todo fuera por ella, por ese rostro y ese cuerpo que no importaban sino la mente que había detrás y que valía la pena conocer.

La ilustre doctora Chambers le había brindado una segunda oportunidad, arrancándole de esa pesadilla a la que algunos osaban llamar vida. Le ofreció un moderno brazo mecánico con el que poder trabajar y un flamante ojo robótico, integrado en su cerebro y sistema nervioso, capaz de discernir el más ínfimo detalle de la noche más oscura; y todo ello con una única condición, ayudarla sin cuestionar sus motivaciones.

Obviamente aceptar su oferta no fue tan difícil siendo la alternativa vagar en soledad por las calles despreciándose a sí mismo y odiando a los demás. Algo que hizo hasta que ella se cruzó en su camino.

Porque Rebecca fue capaz de ver más allá de su dañado aspecto, indagando en su herido corazón, para salvarle del abismo en el que se había sumido; porque quebró el espejo en el que cada noche se miraba, sin importarle la mala suerte, a condición de que su reflejo no le atormentara; porque, con sus gestos y palabras, le recordó lo que significaban la ternura y la misericordia; porque le enseñó que siempre debía continuar, aunque fuera sólo por curiosidad.

Ella lo era todo y, quizá, un poco más. Su única amiga, su aliada. Quien tejía los hilos de su destino desde que lo encontrara. Su realidad era diferente desde el momento en que la conoció, porque saber que a alguien le importaba lo cambiaba todo. Esa era la razón de que prefiriera perder junto a ella la vida entera aunque significara traicionar aquello por lo que había estado luchando.

Esa mañana la estaba esperando, volvería a ver su delicado rostro de muñeca de porcelana.

Horas antes le había llamado. La gente de la BSAA llevaba varias semanas rondando los terrenos aledaños al laboratorio donde ella duramente trabajaba. Ya se habían percatado de que se trataba de un complejo de Umbrella, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por ocultarlo, y no pararían hasta verlo completamente destruido. Arrasarían con todo aquello en lo que se habían estado afanando y ¿para qué? ¿Para satisfacer su propio ego de victoria? No obstante cómo podría culparles si no conocían toda la historia.

Más frustrado que excitado por la tardanza de la doctora, encendió un cigarrillo mientras continuaba esperando. En realidad tenía gracia, ni siquiera recordaba haber adquirido ese desagradable vicio y, sin embargo, se sentía tan diferente desde aquel aciago 1 de Julio que no sabría cómo expresarlo.

Dejó vagar las yemas de sus dedos por su hombro derecho, descendiendo por el brazo mecánico, y trazó una a una las palabras que en él había grabadas. _Propiedad de la Corporación Umbrella_, rezaban, y era irónico, ¿quién iba a decirle que acabaría por trabajar para el enemigo? Pero el tiempo terminó por enseñarle que la frontera entre el bien y el mal, la fina línea que divide lo decente de lo obsceno, el frágil límite que separa lo ilícito de lo ético, no son más que un borroso velo si te acercas a verlo.

Era más fácil no pensar en ello sumergido en el humo de un cigarrillo que en la soledad de ese descuidado apartamento.

Entonces, en el silencio que reinaba entre esas cuatro paredes, retumbó el crujido de una puerta quebrando por un instante esa fría atmósfera de calma que le rodeaba. Sin duda era ella quien entraba. Había contemplado su solemne caminar desde la ventana. Iba cubierta por una gabardina negra y un paraguas oscuro, portando un sobre grande entre sus diminutas manos de muñeca. Esa era la información por la que había estado aguardando ahí escondido durante tanto tiempo.

Arrojó la colilla en un cenicero y tendió su mano, la verdadera, hacia ella tomando el sobre que ahora le ofrecía. Lo observó por un momento antes de intentar abrirlo, pero ella sujetó sus manos.

– Espera, – le dijo – tengo algo más que entregarte.

Y le obsequió con una pequeña caja de madera que tenía el logotipo de la empresa tallado en la cubierta. Dentro había varias píldoras, redondas y blancas, de las que no sabía qué le harían. Miró hacia la doctora con un interrogante pintado en su semblante y ella respondió con una sonrisa.

– No temas, yo nunca te haría daño.

– No tengo miedo, es sólo que…

Las palabras se esfumaron de su garganta aún antes de llegar a sus labios al recordar que no debía cuestionar sus actos. Respiró profundo despejando su mente, mientras entre sus dedos mecía la cajita aún con la duda reflejada en la mirada.

– ¿Confías en mí? – preguntó ella.

Casi al instante asintió él con la cabeza.

No necesitaba pensarlo demasiado. La doctora actuó de salvavidas cuando su existencia perdió sentido, tendiéndole una mano amiga en el momento en que los demás le dieron la espalda. Por supuesto que confiaba en ella, hasta el doloroso punto de ir al mismísimo infierno en el preciso momento en que se lo pidiera. Porque, cuando en silencioso pasmo la observaba, su mente le gritaba que ella era todo lo que en esta vida le quedaba.

– Estas pastillas son maravillosas porque abrirán tu mente, y comprobarás que la verdad no existe, que todo es relativo. Tendrás otra visión, otra perspectiva., porque descubrirás que nada es lo que parece, que la única realidad es tu realidad y ésta será lo que tú seas capaz de ver.

– Suena como si hablaras de drogas.

– Pareces sorprendido – rió ella – Hay tantas cosas que todavía no sabes, Piers.

Claro que no las sabía. Si recorría errante uno a uno todos sus recuerdos, era cierto. ¿Quién era Rebecca Chambers? ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? No podía entreverlo; mas si estaba seguro de algo, tan seguro como de que el sol sale cada mañana, era de que a ella le pertenecía cada fibra de su ser, cada pensamiento de su mente, cada suspiro de su boca y cada lágrima de sus ojos. Todo en él era suyo. No porque la amase, hacía mucho tiempo que no se permitía tener ese tipo de sentimientos, sino porque se sabía suyo por completo.

Volvió la vista de nuevo a las blancas píldoras, ¿qué importaba si eran drogas? No necesitaba saber qué iba a tomarse porque era ella quien se lo había dado, al igual que no tenía por qué saber quién había sido Rebecca antes ni porqué trabajaba con Umbrella ahora ya que era de ella de quien estaba hablando. Y que el mundo se hundiera en un profundo averno si volvía a olvidarlo.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó la doctora.

– En nada…

– ¿En nada y lloras?

¿Realmente lo hacía? Ni siquiera había notado que una traviesa lagrimilla recorría su mejilla izquierda como si fuera una avenida. La derecha estaba seca, el ojo de ese lado hacía tiempo que no podía llorar.

Entonces ella se acercó rozando con sus finos dedos las cicatrices que allí había, descendiendo por su pómulo y acabando en sus labios. El toque fue sutil y la sensación que le dejó extraña. Hacía tanto que nadie le acariciaba.

– Rebecca… – apenas un susurro, un inaudible murmullo que significaba más de lo que pretendía significar pero menos de lo que quería creer.

De pronto más de mil sonidos flotaron por la habitación y más de dos mil pensamientos danzaron por su cabeza. Si volvía a tocarle el resultado sería tan fulminante que los más de mil sonidos se multiplicarían y los más de dos mil pensamientos se acabarían anulando.

– Al igual que tú lo hiciste, yo también luché contra Umbrella en el pasado – dijo ella suavemente.

– ¿Por qué me lo cuentas ahora? – respondió él.

– Porque un juicio basado únicamente en presunciones es como un cuchillo de hoja sola que hiere la mano de quien lo porta.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que son tus amigos los que estarán hoy allí, – le explicó recogiendo el sobre que yacía sobre la mesa olvidado – y no debes dudar en tu misión, no puedes cometer ese error.

– No lo haré – firme, seguro, y aun así ella no confiaba.

– Harán que te cuestiones si este bando es el correcto y no puedo permitirme eso.

Piers permaneció en silencio, inmóvil, mientras escuchaba lo que Rebecca le contaba. Le habló de cuando estuvo en Raccoon City con los S.T.A.R.S., de todas las cosas por las que había pasado junto a Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine y otras personas de las que apenas sí había oído hablar alguna vez. Le explicó que en una de sus misiones había descubierto algo que lo cambió todo, aunque no le reveló qué fue ese algo. Escuchó una historia desde su comienzo que bien podía ser cierta o no serlo, sólo dependía de él si quería creerlo.

– La vida no es sólo blanca o negra, Piers, está llena de matices. Por eso no debes dejarte engañar por ellos.

– ¿Eres sincera? – pronunció todavía estático, asimilando todo lo que le acababa de decir.

– No tengo razones para no serlo.

No hubo más palabras en los siguientes minutos. Ambos se miraron, se estudiaron y quién sabe si se comprendieron. Finalmente él tomó el sobre vaciando su contenido sobre la mesa. Analizó minuciosamente fotos e informes, memorizando cualquier dato que fuera relevante para su cometido. Después se alejó, volviendo junto a la ventana, justo donde estaba cuando ella entró en el apartamento, y dejó que su mirada se perdiera en algún punto distante del vacío. En su mano izquierda cada vez pesaba más la pequeña caja de madera que sostenía. Quiso lanzarla contra el vidrio y gritar y llorar como un niño, sin embargo sólo dijo una cosa, ligeramente indeciso.

– ¿Cuántas?

Rebecca sonrió complacida y cogió la caja de sus manos extrayendo de ella dos redondeadas pastillas. Ella misma las colocó en su boca y observó cómo las tragaba. Ya no vacilaba, no mostraba el más mínimo recelo, y satisfecha continuó contemplándole.

– Recuerda que todo en tu cabeza es verdad – le dijo al oído.

Piers sintió la mirada de ella sobre su cuerpo que permanecía desnudo de cintura para arriba. Notó como estudiaba todas y cada una de las cicatrices que marcaban su piel atezada, desde su cara hasta perderse en sus pantalones. Al principio lo hacía de reojo, pero después lo hacía con el descaro propio de quién ha perdido el decoro. Y, ¿para qué negarlo? Le gustó que lo hiciera.

De pronto advirtió como sus manos vagaban por su pecho, toqueteando allí donde el virus y las operaciones dejaron su marca. La diestra ascendió lentamente hasta su mentón, donde se aferró con brío, obligándole a bajar la cabeza. Entonces juntó sus labios. Al principio apenas fue una caricia en la que poco a poco fue profundizando.

Las manos de él continuaron inertes a sus costados, las de ella acariciaron su cuello y espalda arañándolo. Y sintió que todo el lugar se paraba en ese instante, mas no así el tiempo que le hostigaba a que continuase.

Fugaz como vino se fue, dejándole una singular impresión sobre los labios. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien le tocara de esa forma que lo había olvidado. Acopló su espalda contra una pared cercana levantando la vista al techo, como si allí hubiera algo digno de ser visto. Dejó escapar un suspiro, luego otro, quizás también un tercero. Luego recordó su misión, la que ella le había encomendado, debía estar preparado.


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí la segunda parte reeditada. Por supuesto he modificado la descripción de la batalla, pero aviso de antemano, no soy buena describiendo enfrentamientos, así que al menos espero que no haya sido demasiado malo y queráis seguir leyendo.

* * *

II

_¿Qué ofrecerás a la muerte el día que llame a tu puerta?_

Sabía que el resultado de todo aquello dependería de cómo le diera comienzo, así pues preparó todo mucho antes del ocaso.

Ahora aguardaba aburrido sobre la azotea de aquel viejo edificio cuyas obras jamás concluirían porque hacía tiempo lo habían abandonado. Era un sitio tan bueno como otro cualquiera para esperar a que todo empezara; pero, a diferencia del resto, estaba en lo alto, lo que lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para apostarse con su rifle sin ser detectado.

El color blanco de la nieve, que desde hacía dos horas pintaba las calles, descuadraba por entero con el lienzo que para esa noche había dispuesto. Aún fue más extraño cuando, al ponerse los últimos rayos de luz propios del día, se inició el enfrentamiento.

Varios equipos de la BSAA emergieron de entre las sombras prestos a acabar con ellos mientras él los observaba en la distancia, centrándose en uno concreto. La partida de Redfield acudía con premura en su dirección sin siquiera sospechar que se trataba de una trampa.

– ¿No ves que es demasiado fácil? – le dijo Piers a la nada; y varios hombres sucumbieron a manos de las bestias que en un instante los rodearon incluso antes de que llegaran cerca de donde se encontraba.

Una de esas criaturas aplastaba a Chris contra el suelo, pareciera que lo estrangulaba y su gente no podía hacer nada. La voz de su conciencia le repetía insistentemente, _no puedes dejar que lo haga. _¿Pero acaso no era justo eso lo que debía hacer? Tomó otra pastilla de la pequeña caja que con celo guardaba y cargó su rifle.

Un certero disparo en la nuca y el cuerpo sin vida de la bestia cayó al suelo mientras Chris se ponía a cubierto entre los enormes bloques en obras que habían devorado los campos de esa zona.

En el asfalto se acumularon charcos de cadáveres alrededor del comandante. Eran aliados y enemigos, y su sangre cubría el suelo dotando de un fúnebre cariz la nieve que esa noche caía mientras el aroma a muerte y podredumbre invadía sus fosas nasales.

¿Estaba loco si disfrutaba con ello? ¿Cómo se sentiría su excapitán al respecto?

Había luchado tantas veces a su lado, ¿cuántas más le había salvado? Sin embargo esa era otra batalla, una pelea diferente, un enfrentamiento distinto; esta vez contra los que una vez fueron sus amigos, los mismos que no dudaron en asestarle una puñalada por la espalda cuando las cosas se complicaron. Y ahí estaba él, cual funámbulo caminando sobre la cuerda floja que separa cordura de delirio, mientras su razón, una vez más, se quebraba a causa de un pasado que le hostigaba, y con la concentración al filo del abismo.

Cualquiera que osara salir de su escondrijo era inmediatamente abatido, si bien tampoco podían permanecer quietos ya que los monstruos llegaban de todas las direcciones para atacarles. Se trataba de todo tipo de engendros; extrañas criaturas de circo y abominaciones que sólo existieron en los más oscuros sueños de la mente de algún perverso. Pero también había soldados, guerreros bien uniformados y adiestrados para el combate que no dejaban de acosarles.

A pesar de la amalgama que la batalla había provocado allí abajo, Chris ya había reparado en que alguien se ocultaba en lo alto. No es que fuera idiota, sabía que esa persona estaba disparando contra sus hombres, sin embargo también lo hacía contra sus enemigos, incluso le salvaba la vida de tanto en tanto. Tenía claro que, por alguna razón que escapaba a su persona, quería que entrara en el edificio y, muy probablemente, que se encontrasen allí arriba.

Y era cierto. Piers le permitió acceder al bloque porque quería medirse con él. Y le dio igual lo que los otros hicieran mientras el comandante subiera a la azotea. Tampoco era como si tuviera que importarle, a la mayoría de ellos apenas los conocía de vista y estaban muy ocupados con las bestias.

Finalmente dejó el rifle a un lado ignorando lo que pasaba abajo y se acomodó un casco negro en la cabeza ocultando así su identidad. Tomó una pistola ametralladora que había preparado y aguardó sentado sobre una ajada silla a que Chris llegara a lo alto.

Fue tremenda la colisión de la puerta al chocar contra el suelo, derribada de una fuerte patada. Entonces los dos hombres se miraron. Estaban solos, y así era mejor. A Piers no le interesaba donde yacía el resto del equipo del otro porque no era de su incumbencia, mucho menos le importaban las demás partidas que les habían atacado. Lo único a lo que en ese momento prestaba atención era a su propia y personal vendetta, y no a la batalla que había abajo.

– Te estaba esperando – dijo con una voz distorsionada gracias a un modulador en el casco.

– ¿Quién diablos eres? – preguntó vociferando el veterano militar – ¿Eres tú el responsable de todas esas muertes?

Y qué si lo era, ¿no había sido Chris responsable de tantas vidas por no saber estar al mando? ¿Acaso no había acabado casi muerto él mismo por su culpa? No, lo suyo no era venganza por lo que había pasado, ese sería un acto poco válido y emocional; no, lo suyo era castigo.

Tenía gracia que, en el pasado, el silencio de su amigo condenara su alma y que eso aún le atormentara; sin embargo, ahora era la voz de su enemigo la que le censuraba sin que eso le afectara. Era absurdo, pues amigo y enemigo eran la misma persona; no obstante, ¿para qué perder el tiempo pensando en ello?

– Cometes un error si elaboras una teoría antes de contar con todos los datos, ¿a quién crees que estas salvando? – dejó escapar esperando poder convencer al agente de cambiar de bando.

– ¡Vete al infierno! – respondió el capitán exasperado.

– Te has creído sus mentiras y no eres capaz de ver la realidad que tienes delante, Chris.

Pero el aludido no tenía intención alguna de escuchar sus razonamientos, por él podía meterse sus opiniones por donde le cupieran. Le importaba bien poco quién era, porqué le esperaba o qué era lo que pensaba. Acabaría con él en ese mismo instante y, aunque con ello no pusiera fin a la guerra, por lo menos tendría un lunático menos del que preocuparse. No obstante, la rapidez y agilidad de su contrincante hicieron que desperdiciara sus balas y, cuando la munición escaseaba, se dio cuenta de que debía cambiar de estrategia si quería ganar esa batalla.

Piers no utilizó su arma, ni siquiera estaba cargada. No es que hubiera enloquecido ni nada parecido, simplemente quería medirse cuerpo a cuerpo con su excapitán de nuevo. Nunca antes le había vencido en una pelea sin armas, pero pensaba que con el nuevo entrenamiento que había recibido podría hacerlo. Además contaba con algo que Chris no sospechaba, y era el factor sorpresa de que el otro no supiera quién era.

Aun así existía una cruel dicotomía entre ambos. El físico de Redfield era colosal y robusto, el de Nivans raudo y diestro, ambos curtidos en más de mil combates, los dos semejantes y contrarios al mismo tiempo. Conocían tan bien la forma de luchar el uno del otro, los movimientos del contrario eran tan familiares y predecibles porque habían entrenado tantas veces juntos, aunque en esa ocasión se sintiera diferente al resto.

Piers no dudó en dar el primer paso, golpeando la cara del otro con el puño cerrado, partiendo su labio con el impacto. El color rojo de la sangre le paralizó por un segundo, había olvidado la potencia que poseía ahora su brazo derecho; lo que Chris aprovechó para responder de igual forma contra su abdomen provocando que su cuerpo se flexionara al medio, utilizando ese momento para lanzarlo al suelo y asestarle una fuerte patada en un costado.

Estando allí tirado, enredó sus piernas en los tobillos del comandante haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Rápidamente se levantó arreándole un puntapié en la cara para después pisar su cuello con firmeza. Sonrió tras el casco al verle luchar por recuperar el aire que le estaba arrebatando y le era tan necesario, pero volvió a perderse en la sensación de que no podía hacerlo, de que era a su amigo al que estaba ahogando.

Cerró los ojos un momento para aclarar la mente, sin prestar atención al afilado cuchillo que Chris sacaba para clavar en su pierna, hasta que sintió un dolor agudo justo por debajo de la rodilla. Retrocedió un par de pasos quitándose el puñal del miembro magullado mientras el militar, ya de pie, le propinaba un puñetazo en la cabeza. En un instante fueron dos, luego tres y en seguida llegó el cuarto. Aunque el caso amortiguara los golpes, no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente mareado.

Con una patada en la pierna herida comenzó a tambalearse dejando de defenderse de los puñetazos que el otro le asestaba. Chris, consciente de su ventaja, aprovechó el momento para estampar la cabeza de Piers contra una pared cercana, resquebrajando el cristal del casco que llevaba para cubrir su cara, haciendo que pequeños y oscuros cristales cortaran el rostro que ocultaban.

El comandante retrocedió estupefacto mientras él se quitaba el casco escupiendo sangre hacia un lado. Después miró al que fuera su amigo con media sonrisa en los labios. Esa reacción de pasmo en los ojos del otro le resultaba cómica, no iba a negarlo.

– Piers…

¿Creería que era imposible? ¿Que su vista le engañaba? Francamente no le importaba lo que pensara, ese instante de desconcierto era perfectamente adecuado para devolverle todos los golpes que antes él le había propinado. Así que le atacó aporreando su cuerpo, empujándolo contra el muro, dejándolo completamente a su merced. Pero Chris no se defendía, ¿por qué diablos no lo hacía?

La respuesta a esa pregunta enfureció a Piers más que cualquier otra cosa y, de esa suerte lo cogió del cuello con la diestra, levantándole ligeramente del suelo. Pretendía asfixiarlo hasta la muerte mientras le veía luchar por soltarse del fuerte agarre al que, sin tregua, le sometía. Y de pronto esa vocecilla resonó de nuevo en su mollera, una y otra vez profiriendo, _no quieres hacerlo, es tu amigo, ¡para!_

Terminó por dejarlo caer al suelo antes de convertir su mundo en negro. Tal vez lo hiciera porque su conciencia tuviera razón o puede que, simplemente, quisiera seguir luchando, era difícil precisarlo. El caso es que verle ahí tirado, intentando recuperar el aliento, hacía que le doliera, y mucho, la cabeza.

– ¿Por… qué? – salió el ruego ahogado de la boca del comandante.

¿Por qué, qué? ¿Por qué estaba con Umbrella? ¿Por qué lo atacaba? ¿O por qué no lo mataba? Aunque supiera la pregunta, dudaba de la respuesta y se quedó ahí callado, simplemente mirando.

– La razón es bien sencilla, Chris – habló Rebecca desde la puerta – porque nos han prohibido soñar convirtiéndonos en presas de su ignorancia y ha llegado el momento de cambiarlo.

Piers no entendía qué hacía ella ahí, ni a qué se refería con su comentario, pero no quería que estuviera en medio de todo aquello. ¿Y si le hacían daño? ¿Y si acababa herida?

Entonces sintió un lejano murmullo soplado por el viento, era como si quisiera decirle algo pero no alcanzase a escucharlo. Sólo era un eco, cada vez más claro que constantemente repetía una palabra, una simple palabra.

_Despierta…_

– ¿Rebecca? – sintió que Chris preguntaba – ¿Qué haces con ellos?

– Tengo la costumbre de pensar en diferentes posibilidades lo que me ha llevado a encontrar otra opción mucho más productiva para seguir avanzando – respondió con voz suave ella – ¿todavía no lo entiendes, no es cierto? La verdad es que…

De repente las voces se alejaron a medida que crecía el dolor en su cabeza, ya apenas podía mantenerse en pie junto a ellos. Se notaba tan distante de todo en ese momento. Ni siquiera podía oírles, aunque percibía que estaban hablando sobre algo serio. ¿Sería importante? ¿Debía él saberlo?

Se esforzó por enterarse, mas no pudo lograrlo. Ese agudo y punzante pitido en sus orejas le estaba taladrando el cerebro. Difícilmente podría discernir nada de lo que estaban diciendo. Tan sólo podía sujetar su testa con fuerza mientras iba cayendo al suelo.

Qué extraordinariamente doloroso efecto surcaba su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, de izquierda a derecha, todo entero. Empezaba por su ojo, ese que era suyo sin serlo, y hacía que su mundo se volviese oscuro al amparo del dios del silencio.

Probablemente estuviera perdiendo el conocimiento, no podía estar seguro de ello, pero ya no quedaba nada más ni nada menos que negro.


	3. Chapter 3

Tercera parte, diría que reescrita y mentiría porque he cambiado tal cantidad de cosas y añadido otras tantas que no creo ni que se parezca a lo mismo que tenía al principio. Bueno, para el que no leyera la historia según la publicara nada, para el que lo hiciera espero que el cambio no le resulte amargo y pueda apreciarlo.

* * *

III

_¿Te atreverías a ser el sueño de un loco para ver lo que se siente?_

–Despierta – susurró en su oído – todo ha sido un sueño real.

Lentamente entreabrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor. La intensa luz de los fluorescentes dañó sus retinas cegándole por un instante. Cuando por fin puedo enfocar la mirada se encontró tumbado sobre una cama con ella a su lado sentada, sobre una moderna silla, simplemente observando.

La habitación era pequeña y blanca con una única ventana que, sin cortinas, dejaba pasar los rayos de luz de luna que afuera brillaba. La puerta estaba al fondo, era gris y se hallaba cerrada por un código que, por ahora, no le interesaba. Todo, desde el camastro hasta los equipos a los que estaba enchufado, le recordaron a una habitación de hospital, sin embargo sabía que no lo era porque conocía perfectamente el lugar en el que se encontraba. Había pasado más de cien días y más de cien noches en esa sala desde que se uniera a la causa por la que ahora luchaba.

Lo peor no era eso, era que no tenía ni idea de lo que sucediera en el momento en que perdió el conocimiento, bien podían haber pasado horas o semanas desde que cayera inconsciente al suelo. No es que le importara demasiado, lo único que le preocupaba era que ella estuviera a salvo.

Entonces pensó en sus palabras, esas que le repetía de tanto en tanto, ¿habría estado todo el tiempo soñando? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no se había despertado antes? No, era imposible. Las lesiones en su cuerpo le decían que todo había sido auténtico. El dolor que sentía era real, los cortes y moratones eran tangibles sobre su piel, por tanto no creía que hubiese sido sólo un sueño.

– ¿Qué ha pasado, Rebecca? – preguntó desde la cama.

– Shh… – resopló ella – todavía estás cansado.

No le dijo nada más, no hubo aclaraciones de su parte mientras le observaba, y tampoco las habría después, cuando terminara.

Con sus diminutas manos de muñeca tanteó los cables que se perdían a lo largo de su anatomía, poniendo especial celo en su trabajo. Y en ese instante supo que ella no le contaría nada, que como siempre callaría y le analizaría con cuidado recreándose con su cuerpo. Y dudó de nuevo, ¿habría salido alguna vez de aquella sala? Porque no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca desde que, por primera vez, llegara.

Sacudió la cabeza, no debía dudar de lo que había o no había hecho.

Rebecca le contemplaba con cariño mientras le acariciaba la cara. Le daban lo mismo los cardenales, las cicatrices y las heridas porque le creía un hombre atractivo a pesar de todas esas marcas. Se repitió a sí misma que sólo era trabajo, que no podía llegar más lejos con el hombre a quien tocaba, que no debía dejar que nada más pasara; sin embargo le resultaba tan complicado dirigir su atención a algo que no fueran sus carnosos labios. Una vez más se obligó a sí misma a renunciar a ese deseo que la consumía desde dentro, dejándolo a un lado para centrarse en lo que hacía. Si alguien descubría cómo se sentía, si Billy lo sospechara…

Pero Piers ya se había enterado, en realidad siempre lo había intuido y ahora lo confirmaba. No hacían falta las palabras, no eran necesarias las explicaciones, conocía la verdad con sólo mirarla. No obstante tuvo miedo, sabía que ella se negaba porque él no era más que otro sádico e inhumano experimento de la corporación para la que trabajaba. Su vida no era suya y nunca volvería a serlo. Sin embargo fue él quien lo había elegido, ¿no era cierto?

No fue Rebecca quien le obligó a ir al laboratorio con ella, él resolvió hacerlo; no fue ella quien le forzó a someterse a las operaciones y exámenes luego, él aceptó hacerlo; no fue ella quien le presionó a tomar las pastillas que le ofrecía, él quiso hacerlo. Todo era decisión suya desde el comienzo. Tal vez había cometido un terrible error y ahora no podía simplemente volver atrás y deshacerlo, o quizás había hecho lo correcto. Pero para ser sinceros ya no se sentía capaz de diferenciar lo correcto de lo incorrecto. La verdad ya no existía, nada era lo que parecía ser y la única realidad era la que su mente le dejaba ver. No obstante ya se lo había advertido desde hacía tiempo.

Era como si viviera al otro lado del espejo. Más allá de este mundo, en ese espacio incoherente y paradójico del que a veces, y sólo a veces, ella le traía de vuelta. Volvería a ese lugar, porque era a ese sitio al que pertenecía desde que despertó aquel 1 de Julio en China. Y eso no era lo único que debía aprender, no era la última lección que iba a enseñarle, así que no se sorprendió cuando sintió una punción en su cuello. No sabía qué le estaba inoculando, tampoco quiso saberlo, sólo se acomodó sobre las blancas y suaves sábanas cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Antes de caer dormido escuchó la espectacularmente aguda y temperamental voz de soprano que Rebecca poseía contra su oreja.

– Ahora presta atención, – le decía suavemente – confía en mí, ¿de acuerdo? – le susurraba con cariño – relájate, deja de pensar y duerme. Empápate de todo cuanto te rodea, no olvides que estaré aquí contigo, que sentiré todo lo que tú sientas – rozó sus labios – luego despierta, pues yo estaré a tu lado.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos y quiso darse cuenta, amanecía de nuevo en lunes, en una mañana fría que le erizaba el vello de los brazos, mientras contemplaba tras el cristal diferentes tonos de gris en el cielo y lluvia cayendo sin descanso al suelo.

Otra vez se encontraba frente a una deslucida ventana fumando un asqueroso cigarrillo que sostenía entre sus dedos helados. Nuevamente esperaba a que ella apareciera en un sombrío apartamento a las afueras de alguna ciudad sin recordar cual era. Pero en esta ocasión algo era diferente, por primera vez se sentía seguro de estar donde debía estar y pudo escucharlo en el leve murmullo de las gotas al romper el viento. _Estas despierto_.

Miró a su alrededor observando el entorno en que se encontraba, aunque ese lugar era diferente todo permanecía semejante, el seguía igual que antes; y decidió alterarlo porque perdería el juicio si no lo hacía. Estaba tan cansado de no encontrarse, de no saber qué pasaba, que necesitaba que algo cambiara.

Entonces apago el pitillo contra el vidrio y lo dejó en el alféizar tirado, se sirvió un vaso de whisky y lo posó sobre la mesa sin tomar ni un trago, y se acomodó sobre una vieja silla esperando que algo rompiera con el silencio que le traía malhumorado.

Fue en ese momento que la aparente calma que reinaba en la sala fue rota por el crujir de la puerta de entrada, cuando apareció Rebecca totalmente tapada por una gabardina escarlata. Llevaba los pies cubiertos por unos relucientes zapatos negros, con fino tacón de aguja y considerable altura, que estilizaban su delgado cuerpo. Se perdió a sí mismo en sus delicados tobillos hasta que su sedosa voz le sacó del sueño en que había caído.

– Me alegra verte – dijo – pero estas vestido.

– ¿Esperabas otra cosa? – preguntó ligeramente sorprendido.

– No, no – rió ella – es sólo que nunca antes lo has estado cuando he venido a verte.

– Puedo quitarme la ropa si eso te hace sentir más cómoda – las manos sobre el cinto eran un claro síntoma de que no mentía.

– Por mí no lo hagas, – le paró Rebecca un poco más seria – he venido a traerte trabajo.

– ¿De qué se trata? – no parecía molesto y si lo estaba, lo disimulaba.

– El complejo que la BSAA atacó hace un par de semanas, ¿lo recuerdas?

– Sí – no sabía que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, aunque tampoco le importaba.

– Quiero vayas allí, – le explicó pausadamente – en el laboratorio en que trabajaba te estará esperando un viejo amigo mío con el que me gustaría que te encontraras. Dale esta carta, él entenderá qué pasa.

Una pequeña, pequeñísima parte de él quiso preguntar por qué o quién era, mas no pudo hacerlo porque había prometido no volver a dudar de ella. Y era normal y a la vez extraño. Quería, y Dios sabe que quería, confiar en Rebecca, pero a veces le costaba tanto. No era fácil creer en una persona que sabía no era del todo sincera. Vale, quizás lo fuera, pero había tantas cosas que todavía le ocultaba que necesitaría más dedos de los que en las manos tenía para poder contarlas.

Ella, que era capaz de leerle como si fuese un libro abierto, vio en sus ojos el recelo y dijo:

– Si quieres cambiar el mundo debes hacer algo – sonó la voz fiel, sincera – y eso es lo que yo hago. Si no te cuento todo es porque la ignorancia es como un paraíso y el conocimiento como una espesa selva.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– Que no quiero que te pierdas en el denso y complicado follaje de la verdad que te rodea.

– ¿Hacemos lo correcto? – la pregunta sonó muda y hueca, como si no necesitara una auténtica respuesta.

– ¿Crees que no lo hacemos? – él no dijo nada y ella siguió hablando – Existe una dura realidad que puede hacerte daño y yo sólo deseo alejarte de ella.

Seguramente era injusto que lo hiciera, que tomara esa decisión por él sin consultarle, pero ¿acaso le importaba? No. La respuesta en su cabeza sonó muy clara.

Tomó esa bebida color oro que reposaba sobre la mesa, de un único trago que le dejó un fuerte sabor amargo, y abrió otra puerta prohibida que tantas veces en su mente había cerrado.

Cuando se conocieron él no era más que un caso perdido a quien ella salvó concediéndole una nueva vida; una inestable no perfecta, y si debía entrar a esa espiral huracanada que era Rebecca convirtiendo su todo en nada lo haría porque vivir ese momento era el mayor regalo que le pudo ser dado de sus manos.

– En la vida rara vez se tiene una oportunidad o, peor aún, se aprovecha – lo rodeó por la espalda con sus delgados brazos – No podemos estar cien por cien seguros de que las cosas vayan a salir como planeamos – rozó su oreja con los labios – ¿aun así harías lo que yo te pidiera?

¿No había dejado claro ya que haría cualquier cosa por ella? Una vez prometió seguir el camino que ella había trazado tras los límites del ser humano y, que el cielo le perdonara, pero pensaba hacerlo sin dudarlo.

Si su mundo no era más que un blanco papel cuadrado que una mano impulsada por el odio iba rellenando, ¿cómo iba él a distinguir el bien del mal sin ella? Por supuesto que haría lo que le pidiera. Y todas las dudas que el espejo reflejaba sobre su cara no iban a conseguir que eso cambiara, porque él no había elegido creer en Rebecca, sino que fue a la inversa.

Ella le bastaba para empezar a notar y sentir la vida pese a que las cosas fuesen mal, aunque no hubiese una salida, porque sabía que el presente era el único momento garantizado que tenía, y no importaban ni el futuro ni el pasado si permanecía a su lado. Todos los errores cometidos, que eran muchos dicho sea de paso, eran aceptables porque significaban un nuevo peldaño de la escalera que le llevaría junto a ella. Y si la vida era una apuesta, de una partida retorcida, ideada por un chalado, Piers envidaría por Rebecca jugándoselo todo en una mano y que el viento, por derecho o por capricho, soplara al contrario porque siempre estarían del mismo bando.

Así que no hizo falta que dijera nada, sólo que se levantara, cogiera su abrigo y se marchara. Con el picaporte ya en la mano, giró su cabeza mirando los leales ojos de Rebecca y no vio en ellos nada más que sincero afecto y fidelidad.

Ella, que era dueña de su presente, su futuro y su pasado, bien podía haber cavado una tumba en cualquier lado y él allí haber parado, mas no en ese momento, ese día el reto no era más que seguir un camino con final incierto bajo las suelas de sus zapatos.


End file.
